Das Glückliche Ende
by Conan Fan
Summary: Abgeschlossen! Eine neue FF von mir. Conan st...., ich will euch den Spaß nicht verderben!


Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese FF! Viel Spaß beim lesen...

-

Lange Zeit war ich weggelaufen und hatte mich vor der Realität versteckt. Doch nun kam der Tag, an dem ich aus meinem Traum erwachte und mich meinem Schicksal stellen musste.  
So auch Shinichi...

Shinichi bzw. Conan war bei uns im Labor. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause von seinem Onkel Kogoro und musste mal wieder er selbst sein. So kam er für ein paar Tage zu uns und da geschah es:  
Ganz plötzlich brach er zusammen und sein Zustand verschlechterte sich zunehmend. Anfangs glaubten wir, es sei eine Erkältung oder er habe sich die umgehende Grippe eingefangen, doch als er Schmerzen in der Brust bekam, fürchtete ich, den wahren Grund zu wissen. Und eine Blutuntersuchung gab mir recht. APTX-4869, das Gift, das ich entwickelt hatte, begann zu wirken. Shinichi würde sterben und es gab nichts, was ich oder sonst jemand für ihn hätte tun können.

Tag um Tag verging und Conan ging es immer schlechter. Ran konnten wir hinhalten; mit dem Stimmentransposer fälschte ich Conans Stimme, doch nach einer Woche stand sie plötzlich vor der Tür und verlangte, Conan zu sehen. Alle Versuche, sie zu täuschen, scheiterten und so führte ich sie nach unten ins Laboratorium und was dort geschah, werde ich niemals vergessen:

,Conan" fragte Ran und eilte besorgt zur Seite des Bettes, in dem Conan blass und leidend lag. Conan öffnete die Augen und sah Ran verwirrt an. ,Ra-Ran" fragte er leise und Ran strich im die Haare aus dem Gesicht. ,Um Himmels Willen, was hast du nur? Was ist denn los" Conan atmete schwer und wand schließlich den Blick ab. ,Wa-Warum bist... bist du hier" ,Ich hab' mir Sorgen um dich gemacht" antwortete Ran und senkte den Blick. ,Du warst nun eine ganze Woche hier und hast dich nicht blicken lassen. Und außerdem..." Sie lächelte leicht und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. ,Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du uns für immer verlassen würdest, als du die Detektei verlassen hast. Genauso wie bei Shinichi damals..." Conan hatte ihr stumm zugehört und senkte den Blick. ,Das Gefühl hatte recht, sowohl damals als auch heute." Ran sah ihn verwirrt an und er erwiderte den Blick ernst. ,Damals hatte es begonnen und nun findet es sein Ende." Ran blinzelte verwirrt und Conan hob langsam seine Hand und nahm schließlich seine Brille ab. Ein leises Klirren ging durch den Raum, als die Brille zu Boden fiel und sich die Beiden stumm ansahen. ,Shinichi" flüsterte Ran schließlich und kaum merklich nickte Conan. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als neue Schmerzen in seiner Brust aufflammten, ignorierte diese aber schließlich und sah Ran wieder an. ,Es tut mir so leid, Ran, glaube mir. Ich wollte dich keineswegs verletzten, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste dich und alle anderen belügen, es ging nicht anders. Nur so konnte ich euch beschützen." Er hielt inne und atmete schwer ein und aus. Dann wandte er den Blick zur Decke. ,Ich kann und will dir nicht alles erklären, es geht nicht. Auch wenn ich bald nicht mehr da bin, die Gefahr ist noch nicht vorbei und ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen in Gefahr bist." Ran sah auf. ,Was... was meinst du damit, dass du bald nicht mehr da bist" Conan sah sie leicht lächelnd an. ,Dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis ich sterbe." Ran sah geschockt auf, doch dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. ,Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich wieder habe, willst du mich wieder alleine lassen." Sie schluchzte leise, als sie ihre Arme langsam um Conans Kopf legte und ihn an sich zog. ,Du bist gemein, Shinichi" murmelte sie leise und die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Conan kuschelte sich leicht an ihre Schulter und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. ,Du bist gemein, Ran. Solange hast du meinetwegen geweint, weil ich weg war und ich konnte nur tatenlos zusehen. Und nun, wo ich wieder bei dir bin, weinst du schon wieder." Ran lachte leicht und drückte Conan fester an sich, während weitere Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. Conan hob langsam eine Hand und wischte ihr einige Tränen von der Wange, bevor er die Hand hinter ihren Nacken legte und sie an sich drückte. So lagen sie schweigend im Arm des anderen und hielten sich fest, als wollten sie sich nie mehr loslassen.

Ich stand schweigend in der Tür und beobachtete dieses Schauspiel. Dabei erfüllte mich eine tiefe Trauer, denn Shinichi hatte solange darauf gehofft, wieder er selbst zu sein und Ran in den Amen halten zu können. Zwar hielt er sie nun in den Armen, aber nicht als er selbst. Nicht als der, der er wirklich war und als der er sie liebte. Solange hatte er gegen die Organisation, das Gift und das Schicksal gekämpft und nun hatte er den Kampf verloren. Nun hatte alles sein Ende gefunden.  
Dennoch war ich glücklich darüber, dass Shinichi in den Armen seiner Geliebten gestorben ist.

_Ende_


End file.
